1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control of an x-ray system having an x-ray generator, an x-ray apparatus, an input system for data and a communication arrangement for the reproduction of data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In x-ray diagnostic systems known in the art, the input of data, e.g. the input of exposure values, is accomplished with the aid of mechanically operable switching means, e.g. with the help of keys or rotary switches. During the operation of an x-ray diagnostic system the operator must occasionally have his/her hands free to attend to other life-threatening tasks, such as medically related procedures. Thus, the entry of data through the aid of manually operable switching means is accordingly disturbing. Additionally, it is disturbing to manually reposition various portions of the x-ray system during a diagnostic procedure at a time when the hands of the operator are more urgently needed for other medically related procedures.
The control of a dental work station for the treatment of patients through spoken commands is already known from German Patent Publication 30 32 693. The operator need not use his/her hands for implementing relatively simple and direct control actions in this case, e.g., position adjustment of the dental chair or light, which is of great advantage in view of the need for sterility in many medically related procedures.
It is an object of the invention to develop an x-ray system of the type having a data input and control system, such that simple communication between the user and the input system is possible for operation and control.